THE FINAL DANCE
by Jackia
Summary: Set after 'Retrial' what would happen if Mac saw Alicia kiss Harm.
1. Default Chapter

**THE FINAL DANCE**

**This is set after the episode "Retrial"**

**I don't own Jag or any of the characters, so please don't sue me.**

**What if Mac saw Alicia Montes kiss Harm after the end of the trial? The FF goes on after that. **

* * *

'_**This is all my fault. He was ready this time and I wasn't. Now he found someone else in his life, and all I can do is act jealous and is not my place. I was so stupid to think that we could have a chance. This 'dance' is been going on for so long. I am so tired of this. I wish I could leave far away or just drink until I just don't care.**_

_**Would he come to my aid this time? I don't deserve it. **_

_**Maybe all I need is a hot bath and a good rest.**_

**

* * *

**

"**Hey Bud, have you seen the colonel?" asked Harm as he was leaving.**

"**You just missed her sir" **

"**Thanks Bud, she seemed a little stressed out today from that case."**

"**Well Sir, I guess that my client repeating more than once that she had been hurt by a man didn't help much" replied Bud, then putting a thoughtful face he said, "After the trial ended, and he told her not to let any one make her cold, her eyes look so sad."**

"**Thanks Bud, say hi to Harriet and the kids for me and see you tomorrow." Said Harm running to the elevator.**

'**_How can I be so stupid? She gave me enough clues. Hang on Marine. I just hope I'm not too late_' said Harm leaving Jag.**

**

* * *

**

'**_My father was right, I'm no good for anyone_' thought Mac as she was getting the keys to open the car.**

"**Mac!" said Harm as he got close to Mac's car.**

"**Harm is something wrong?"**

"**I wanted to ask you if you're free for dinner"**

"**You're asking the wrong girl Harm. I'm sure Alicia would be more than happy to accompany you"**

"**I'm not asking Alicia, Mac, I'm asking you."**

"**Well, you should have asked Alicia, I'm sure she would say yes." **

"**Mac, what the hell is wrong with you lately?"**

"**Nothing is wrong Harm. I was just trying to stop you from making a mistake. If you want to have a relationship with Alicia, then you should give her the wrong idea."**

"**We're friends Mac, there's nothing wrong with us going to dinner."**

"**Are we friends Harm? Mic and René didn't think so" _Finally I said it!_**

"**Mac, I don't think this conversation should be had in the middle of Jag's parking lot."**

"**I don't know if I want to have this conversation Harm."**

"**You started it, so this time we finished it!"**

"**Didn't I want to have that conversation back on Paraguay, and you decided to put it on the table. So now I'm putting it on the table."**

"**Mac..." said Harm trying to stop her from getting inside her car. Feeling a twinge on his heart. **

"**Not now Harm. I am tired of this dance. I was ready when u weren't, and when u were I wasn't. Just face it Harm, we aren't meant to be. Maybe I should start over. Somewhere new. Hell, I should have done that the minute Mic left. Would have saved us both a lot of heartache."**

"**Mac stop talking bull! Marines don't run away. You are just sacred of what's between us, and want to find a way to get away from it." Said a Harm getting mad.**

"**Harm you said so yourself, we should have this conversation. I'm tired. I want to go home and rest. I'm tired of all of this." Said Mac opening the door and getting inside.**

"**Mac if you don't talk to me. If you don't tell me something, I don't know how long I can wait for you to make up your mind." Said Harm a finalizing tone.**

**Mac backed out the car from her spot and said to Harm as he was turning angrily to his car.**

"**You want me to tell you something Harm? I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you for so long that I don't remember what I was like not being in love with you. I never felt like this. I'm so scared of you rejecting me again; I don't think I could take it a second time. So there, you wanted me to tell you something? Yea, I'm in love with you. If you don't believe me ask Sturgis, I let it slip one time, years ago." With that she left.**

**Paralyzed by what she had just told him, Harm just watched her leave. All he could think about was that she love him. After everything that had happen over the years. She still loved him. He ran to his car, he would let her go this time. He had to tell her that he loved her too. He drove his car until he saw the back of her red corvette. He was still smiling goofily and imagining everything they would tell each other, when his heart almost stopped beating when he saw a car going way over the limit hit Mac. **

**

* * *

**

**Pain so much pain._ 'I finally told him. I no longer have to carry it with me. I don't care what he does know; I just wish he stays happy. I can move on now. I Love you Harm, I love you, I love you...' _that was her last thought as she felt darkness surround her. Far away she could hear a familiar voice, very much like Harm, but she was so tired. **


	2. Chapter 2

Final Dance

Chapter 2

Jag and everyone in it, doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue me. I have no $.

I don't know much about hospitals, so most of the stuff in here is coming from my head and all I've seen on TV.

Also, this is from the episode "Retrial" sorry I took so long to update.

Reviews are more than welcomed. I hope you guys like this FF…..Thanks for reading,

Jackia

* * *

Harm ran out of his car towards Mac's car. Grabbing his cell phone, he called an ambulance, and told them of the location of the accident. He opened Mac's door, and slowly took her out of the car, and laid her on the pavement. She was still breathing, but really slowly which could only mean she was in a lot of pain.

"Mac, Mac, come on! Wake up. Stay with me Ninja-Girl." Said Harm, lightly touching her check.

"Come on Mac, don't do this to me. You admitted that you loved me, and I am not letting you back out of this one." He heard the ambulance come. They rapidly got out of the car and ran to her side. They started checking her. They got her ready and then they put her in a stretcher and took her in to the ambulance.

Harm ran to his car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

As he was driving he was saying…

"Please God, don't take her away from me. If….no, when she gets better…I'll tell her I love her too. Please don't take her away from me. I need her. Please Mac stay with me. Don't give up on us."

He got to the hospital, parked and ran towards emergency. Stopping at the nurse's station he said.

"I'm here for Col. Sarah Mackenzie. She was a victim in a crash, brought few minutes ago."

"Are you a family?" asked the nurse checking in the computer for Mac's record.

"I'm her emergency contact."

"The doctor is with her at this moment. I need you to fill this out, and I'll let you know as soon as I know something." Said the nurse as she gave Harm the papers.

Harm went to find a seat and fill the papers out. As soon as he was done, he went back to the nurse.

"Here are the papers. Do you have any news on her condition?" said a Harm that was close to screaming.

"She's on the third floor. The doctor will need to speak to you, go to the nurse's station over there, and they will call the doctor for you. The elevator is that way" Said the nurse pointing to the end of the hall.

Harm went to the elevator and pressed the button to the third floor. As the seconds passed from the first floor to the third, all he could think about was that Mac needed him.

The elevator stopped and opened the doors. He went to the nurse's station and told the nurse that the doctor was waiting for him.

"Hi, you must be Col Mackenzie's emergency contact. I'm Dr. Mathews."

"Hi, I'm Commander Harmon Rabb, US Navy. Please tell me Dr. Mathews, how is she?"

"Commander, at the moment we are checking her for internal bleeding, and any other injuries she might have."

"What's the worst case scenario?" said Harm, hating to ask, but needing to know.

"She might be bleeding internally or might have really serious brain damage. In any event, I want you to be ready to make some tough decisions. We'll let you know as soon as we know something."

"Thank you." Said a Harm going to the seating area. Sitting down on one of the chairs, he put his face in his hands and tried really hard not to start crying. He started thinking of Mac. Of all the times she had been with him. Her smiles. Her tears. The few times they had kissed. He was lost on memories when the phone started ringing.

"Rabb…"

"Harm, where are you? Are you ok? Did you forget today is pizza and movie day?" said Mattie

"Mattie?" said Harm with a miserable voice.

"Harm? Is something wrong? Are you ok? You don't sound ok." Said Mattie, getting worried.

"I'm at the hospital Mattie, Mac had an accident."

"Oh my God, how is she? Is she going to be ok? Where are you? I'll tell Jen to drop take me."

"No Mattie, stay home, there's nothing to do here, but wait."

"I could go to keep you company…"

"I would love your company, but it's a school night."

"Harm, Mac's health is more important than school."

"Mattie, you have to go to school, Mac wouldn't like if you missed school because of her. I promise to call you as soon as I know something."

"Ok Harm… but make sure you call me. Time doesn't matter." Said Mattie in a dejected voice.

"Bye Kiddo."

"Bye" said Harm and hang off the phone.

He got up and went to the nurse's station again.

"Any news on Col Mackenzie?"

"No sir. I'm sorry. But I'll let you know as soon as I know something."

Harm went back to the sitting area. Sat, and then got up again. He started pacing around the sitting area.

He was so lost on his thoughts that he jumped when someone touched his shoulder.

TBC

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Well guys I hope you guys like this chapter, and again……reviews are welcomed.

Thanks for reading…. Jackia:-)


	3. Chapter 3

The Final Dance

Chapter 3

Jag and everyone in it doesn't belong to me.

I don't know much about hospitals, so most of the stuff in here is coming from my head and all I've seen on TV. In this FF, Mattie is still living with Harm, but it's progressing with her relationship with her dad. This is set after the episode 'Retrial'

I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this FF. I'm trying to say thank you to all of you, the one's that reviewed and those who didn't. I really want to thank you all for reviewing.

GuitarVixen: Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing :)

XBlueShadowX : Here's another chapter, again sorry for taking so long to update. So many scenarios going on in my head. It was weird when I read the spoilers and read that Mac was going to suffer a car accident……Freaky…. Thanks for reviewing :)

R. Parker: Glad u love it, here's another chapter for you to enjoy. Thanks for reviewing :)

froggy0319: Wanted to kick Alicia out in 4 Solution, when she was in Harm's apartment. Hope she doesn't show up in the show! Hope you still have some fingernails I really hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)

my.evian (my.evianweb.de): I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing :)

piper-maru: Working on that happy ending, hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing :)

frenchy: Working on it, hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing :)

aserene: Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing :)

joshklar ): 10 years, LOL I know, good for pointing that out. I've seen that the episodes are improving more. I love this last one, and if some of the spoilers are correct, then it looks like we'll have a good season. Thanks for reading my FF and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing :)

FoxyWombat: Thanks. Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing :)

annonymous (2004-10-17): I did kill Mac in the other FF, Hopefully, it won't happen in the show either. I do like Mac's character; hope you like how the FF is going. Thanks for reviewing :)

Lissie Julianne: I know suspense is fun. Hope you like this chapter.

Thanks for reviewing :)

Arian04: Here is the next part, hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing :)

Joanoa: LOL Hope this chapter answers one of your questions. The other one, I still haven't chosen yet. Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter :)

XBlue: Don't know. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)

hothing40: Working on it. I hope you like this chapter Thanks for reviewing :)

lilmac ): Thanks so much for reading, really happy you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing :)

ag606: Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)

starryeyes: Thanks so much for reviewing and reading my FF's. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Tina Frank: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter :)

Chawkchic: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Hope you had a Merry Christmas too :)

Thanks for reading,

Jackia

* * *

"Harm….how is she?" asked Sturgis. Behind him was Bud.

"Don't know yet. How did you know? Coatesand Mattie?" asked Harm already knowing the answer.

"Why didn't you call us? She's our friend too." Asked Sturgis.

"I forgot. I was thinking about her." Said Harm looking at his hands.

"Happens on occasion." Bud said quietly. Harm didn't hear him, but Sturgis did and smiled for a second.

"Commander…" said the doctor coming towards Harm.

"How is she doctor?" asked Harm standing up.

"The good news is that she has no internal bleeding, nothing broken, and only a few cuts. The bad news and what has me very concerned is the wound in the head. She has a very bad concussion, and the problem is that she's not waking up. Her being unconscious for such a long time might mean that she could go into a coma." explained the doctor.

"But people do wake up from comas….why would hers be any different?" Asked Sturgis.

"The injury in her head. She had some swelling in her brain. We can't really know if she'll go into a coma or wake up; and if she does wake up, there is a possibility that she might wake up wrong." Said the doctor

"What do you mean wake up wrong?" asked Bud

"She can wake up blind, loss of a few memories or no memories at all. The next four hours will tell. I hope she wakes up, if she does go into a coma, there's a possibility she might never wake up, wake up wrong or simply wake up with a really bad headache. I really would prefer the bad headache." Said the Doctor looking at Bud.

"She'll wake up, and she'll wake up alright." said Harm quietly, but with a tone that said to the others in the room not to disagree with him. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, but only for a moment. Since her condition is a very delicate, you will be the only one allowed to see her at the moment." Said the doctor.

"We'll wait for you here, buddy. Good Luck" Said Sturgis.

"Thanks." Said Harm

"Follow me please." Said the doctor as he started walking towards the ICU.

* * *

Sorry to make this chapter so short. I'll update with the next one as soon as I can. Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you like this chapter. Jackia :) 


	4. Chapter 4

The Final Dance

Chapter 4

Jag and everyone in it doesn't belong to me.

I don't know much about hospitals, so most of the stuff in here is coming from my head and all I've seen on TV. In this FF, Mattie is still living with Harm, but it's progressing with her relationship with her dad. This is set after the episode 'Retrial'

* * *

HOSPITAL ICU

Outside of Mac's Room

2000 Zulu (8:00 P.M.)

"Commander, this is her room. I need to check my other patients, if you need to speak to me or ask me any questions have the nurse page me. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on her. " Said the doctor walking away.

"Thank you doctor." Said Harm. He opened the door and saw Mac. "Oh Mac" he said after watching Mac. Her head was covered with bandages, and all that could be heard was the beating of her heart in the machine. Harm walked inside the room, grabbed the chair that was there and put it next to Mac's bed. He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Your going to be ok Mac. You need to wake up and prove the doctor wrong. Please don't leave me alone. I need you in my life; you can't leave me after what you told me.

I love you too Mac. I'm sorry I was dumb and didn't say the words before. Please wake up." Harm said softly to Mac as he had his hands together with hers.

"Commander, I need to check on the Colonel. Visiting hours are over." Said the doctor.

"Can I stay with her?" asked Harm

"It would be best that you go home and rest Commander, there's nothing you can do here, we'll let you know if there are any changes."

"I'm staying Doctor. I would prefer to stay in here with her; if you don't let me then I'm going to have to stay in the waiting room. But I need to be near her. So when she wakes up, she won't be alone. Please let me stay." Said Harm almost in a pleading voice.

"Okay Commander. You can stay in the room with her. But at the moment I do need to check on her. I'll send a nurse to get you in the waiting room when I'm done." Said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor. I'll be there." Said Harm leaving the room, walking towards the waiting room.

HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM

2127 ZULU (8:27 P.M.)

"Harm how is she?" Asked Sturgis as he saw Harm get to the waiting room.

"She doesn't look like the Mac we know. So small in that bed." Said Harm with a sad face.

"She'll be ok, Commander"

"Thanks Bud. She will be ok. The doctor is allowing me to stay. Sturgis would it be ok if I…"

"It's ok Harm; you'll be in emergency leave for the moment, until we know what happens to Mac." Said Sturgis answer Harm's question.

"Thanks Sturgis. Not to sound rude, but you guys should go home. There's nothing to do but wait. I'll call you as soon as I know something. The doctor told me to go home, but I won't leave Mac." Said Harm

"Didn't think you would. But do you think you'll be ok by yourself?"

"Yea. Besides, I'm going to stay in Mac's room. No sense in you guys staying here with a lot of things to do."

"Bud, do you think you can go with me to JAG, so you can help me sort who will get Mac's cases? You don't have anything at the moment do you Harm?" asked Sturgis

"No, today was my last day in court. I only have paperwork to work on, and I can do that here."

"Ok then, I'm going to call Harriet and tell her that Colonel Mackenzie is stable at the moment."

"Thanks Bud" said Harm as Bud walked to call Harriet.

"Sturgis?"

"Yea Harm."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that Mac is in love with me?" asked Harm surprisingly calm.

"She told you?" asked Sturgis hoping Harm wouldn't get mad.

"Before the accident we had a fight and she told me; I don't think she realized. She was really mad at me."

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"She told me she was in love with me, and if I didn't believe her, I should ask you because she let it slip years ago. How many years ago?"

"A few weeks after I joined JAG. She did let it slip. I was asking her about the tension between you guys. And she let it slip that she was in love with you." Said Sturgis omitting the part were he said she should move on fearing Harm would get mad.

"She told me that if I said anything, I would face her wrath. Truthfully I didn't want Mac mad at me, and I did promise not to tell."

"You kept that secret for so long?" asked Harm, touched that at least Mac had Sturgis to look after her when they were having their usual problems.

"Yea, are you mad?"

"Not really. I am thankful that she had you when I wasn't there. But she not telling me is something that I understand in a way. I didn't tell her either. I just hope we can fix everything."

"What are you going to do?"

"She almost died without knowing how much I love her. I won't let that happen again. She loves me, and I won't let her go this time. I'm done running and I won't let her run again."

"Harriet said to tell you to be strong and that she's praying for the Colonel." Said Bud after returning from talking to Harriet.

"Commander?" said the nurse. "The Doctor Mathews send me to tell you that you can go back to sit with Colonel Mackenzie."

"Thank you nurse, I'll be there in one minute. Guys…"

"We'll be going now Harm. Please let us know if there are any changes in her condition."

"I will. Thanks so much for coming." Said Harm

"Good Luck Commander." Said Bud

"Thanks Bud, say Hi to Harriet for me and tell her thank you."

"I will sir. Bye"

"Bye buddy. You know you can call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Sturgis." Said Harm as Bud and Sturgis walked away. Grabbing his phone he dialed Mattie's number.

"Harm is that you?" asked Mattie

"Hey Mattie."

"How's Mac?"

"She's stable at the moment. I'm going to stay in the hospital tonight."

"Ok Harm. Just call us is anything changes. Is she going to be ok?"

"I hope so. Can I speak to Jen for a second?"

"Sure. Jen Harm wants to speak to you." Said Mattie

"Sir? How is the Colonel?"

"She's stable at the moment. I need to ask you a favor. Can you drive Mattie to school tomorrow? You can take the Lexus, just be careful please."

"Don't worry Commander, I'll will. Please let us know how the Colonel is."

"I will. Thanks Jen."

"Harm? Love you good luck. We're praying for Mac." Said Mattie.

"Thanks Mattie. Love you too. I'll make up Pizza night for you another day."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe this time we can invite Mac."

"Ok. Take care kiddo. Bye Bye"

"Bye Harm." Said Mattie hanging up the phone.

"I'm coming Mac" said Harm walking towards the ICU.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing this FF. I hope you like this chapter, reviews are still welcome. :) 

GuitarVixen: Hey thanks so much for reviewing. How final is the Dance? Dunno DPB is still going at it. Hope you liked this chapter. I do keep in mind the pitchforks and torches lol :)

Maidenpride21: thanks so much for reviewing. Yea we are all waiting to read the continuation of "Loving and Hurting Over and Over Again" I'll keep in mind the pitchforks and torches….jeje second one to say it :)

Abigaile: thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you like this Chapter :)

XBlueShadowX: Thanks for the idea. Hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you guys like the outcome of this FF :)

Xobabygurlxo: Thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter…'this is such a kickass story' Loved that! :)

froggy0319: Hey hope the nails are still ok. Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you like this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Final Dance

Chapter 5

Jag and everyone in it doesn't belong to me.

I don't know much about hospitals, so most of the stuff in here is coming from my head and all I've seen on TV. In this FF, Mattie is still living with Harm, but it's progressing with her relationship with her dad. This is set after the episode 'Retrial' The song 'Without you' belongs to Air Supply.

This was going to be two chapters....but I remembered the pitchforks...

I specially want to thank Theresa, without your help, I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter…so THANKS :) And thank you to everyone for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Mac's ICU Room 

2045 Zulu (8:45 P.M.)

Harm had moved the chair near Mac's bed. He was currently holding her hand with his.

"Hey Ninja-Girl. I need you to wake up. There are so many things that need to be said and we lost so much time already. I need you in my life Mac. I know you're scared, but so am I. I am willing to face my fears, to face anything with you at my side." He softly lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. No other sound was heard except of the machines that were connected to her. Suddenly noise filled the room. The nurses and the doctor came inside.

"Sir, you need to get out" said a nurse as she tried to push him aside.

"Her heart beat is dropping" said the other nurse.

"We're losing her" said the doctor

The nurse let go of Harm and went to help the doctor. Harm could only stand and watch as Mac's heartbeat was slowly moving weaker and weaker…until it stopped.

"Start CPR…" said the doctor

"1, 2, 3…" said the nurse

"Sir is not working!"

"Ok. Move to shock her" said the doctor

"Give her 100" said the doctor

"Clear" said the nurse. Mac's body moved, but her heart wasn't responding.

"Give her 150" said the doctor

"Clear" said the nurse. Mac's body moved, but her heart still wasn't responding. Harm could only watch as the doctor and nurses tried to revive the love of his life.

"No pulse. It's been9 minutes doctor. We should call it" Said the nurse.

"Ok. 8:55 P.M." said the doctor with a defeated tone. Turning to Harm "I'm so sorry Commander."

Harm couldn't speak. He went on went on his knees. And started crying. The nurses and the doctors could only watch as Harm grabbed Mac's hands and softly said…

"Mac please do not leave me. I need you. I love you…"said Harm

* * *

She was pushing the little boy in the swings. The day was sunny and it was a beautiful day to be outside. The child was laughing, enjoying the swing. He jumped out and was running around pretending heto bean airplane. He runs towards her and she catches him. Hugging him and kissing him. The little boy only giggled. She closed her eyes, she felt so happy. Suddenly the little boy was gone. She was back in her room, listening to her father scream at her mom. She closed her eyes again. 

She was in a little cheap chapel saying her vows to a man that meant freedom from her house. He asked her if she would love him forever…she said yes…she lied. She closed her eyes when her new husband was going to kiss her.

Her eyes opened, she was in the car with her friend; they were both laughing until the other car hit them. When she opened her eyes again she was fighting the need to drink. She could hear the words from someone she loved, but the need for alcohol was so strong.

She opened her eyes and was back on the street where he lay shot. He was dying he asked her if she loved him…she said yes…she lied again.

She was in his motel room…her husband had come to her new life. She only wanted to forget those bad times. She only wanted him to leave. He wanted to kill her mentor, ex-lover;she tried to stop him, the gun went off, he laid dead on the floor. She cried because she didn't want him dead. In some small way…she had cared about him.

The man she was in love with had rejected her. This one offered her all she wanted. She said yes, she wasn't in love with him.

The man she was in love with had gone down out sea. She felt as if she herself was dying without him. The only thing she could do was cry, and try to find him somehow.

He had left her. No more wedding. She was turned away from the love of her life so he could comfort his girlfriend. She was all alone again. She needed to get away. He came after her, but things weren't so great.

Finally they were getting closer again, but he excluded her from what was going on with that nasty LT. She felt betrayed. She wanted to get away again, and the opportunity came. He couldn't come after her this time…

The screams were so horrible. She couldn't stop them. He was in so much pain, and it was all to save her. She felt miserable. He couldn't take it anymore, and they took her. Her life was going to end. He came after her once again. He saved her life and saved the day. He didn't understand what it felt like to listen to the screams and no being able to stop them.Her life was not taken because this other man had protected her with his life. She couldn't just leave him, and he loved her. She was so confused. The two men had saved her life, but the screams were still inside her head. She was so confused.

Her flyboy had left her again. He didn't answer any of her calls. He was gone.

The other man promised so many things. Just liked another one had promised. She left herself be loved by him. She had no one else. Her other half was gone, she was all alone. She wanted to be loved. The other man loved her, the one that matter didn't. She just wanted to be loved and not alone anymore. She grew fond of the other man; it could almost be called love.

Her flyboy was back…but he wasn't her flyboy anymore. They weren't great friends either, but working on it. Maybe that was all they were meant to be, Friends. Only friends.

The man of her nightmares came for her. He knew very well all her fears, all her weaknesses. It was because of him that the screams started. She killed him.

She wasn't going to have kids. Less than 5 meant no kids. She was going to be all alone. The man she was fond of had lied to her, pretended to be dead. Everything was a lie.

All the promises were lies.

Her flyboy said he was going to be there for her, but she had seen another woman kiss him. There was no hope for them. Only as Friends. The need to cry was so bad. She felt so much pain. It was all her fault. She pushed him away and now he was gone. She was alone again. Born alone; die alone.

The light felt so peaceful. No more pain. No more feelings. Only peace.

She opened her eyes. The little boy was gone. Eddie, Chris, Dalton and her dad where waiting for her. They were all calling her. She started walking towards them; she didn't want to feel anything anymore.

"_Mac please do not leave me. I need you. I love you…" _

She stopped. The words started coming. They were filled with so much pain, yet love…so much love was there. Sorrow was in there too, but so much love.

_No I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes_

_You always smile but in your eyes_

_Your sorrow shows, yes it shows_

_No I can't forget tomorrow_

_When I think of all my sorrows_

_When I had you there, but then I let you go_

_And now it's only fair that I should let you know_

_What you should know…_

_I can't live, if living is without you_

_I can't give, I can't give anymore_

She started walking towards the voice. Her father, Chris, Dalton and Eddie were still calling her, but she turned towards the voice.

_I can't live, if living is without you_

_I can't give, I can't give anymore_

_Well I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes_

_You always smile but in your eyes_

_Your sorrow shows, yes it shows_

Everything was gone. She couldn't open her eyes. The only thing she could hear, feel around her was the song and his voice.

_I can't live, if living is without you_

_I can't give, I can't give anymore_

_I can't live, if living is without you_

_I can't give, I can't give anymore_

_If living is without you…_

* * *

Mac's ICU Room 

2059 Zulu (8:59 P.M.)

The doctors watched as the man cried and tenderly sang for the woman that had just passed away. Many times they had seen death and sorrow; it was so painful, yet so beautiful the way this man sang to her. As he was finishing the song the monitor started beeping. Slowly at first and then more strongly. The doctor and nurses rushed to Mac's side. They could only watch as she opened her eyes. She looked around and said…

"Where am I?"

* * *

I wrote down Mac's mind because I wanted you to know how she was feeling the moment she had the accident. I hope you guys like this chapter.All reviews are welcomed. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and all for reading :) 

Martini1988: Glad you like the FF. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter :)

XBlueShadowX: Love to read your reviews. Thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter :) Ps. Working on the fluffish stuff.

froggy0319: Thanks for reviewing, hope the nails are still ok. Harm should always stay on Mac's side. Hope you liked this chapter :)

GuitarVixen: Pitchforks….jejeje….always on my mind besides Harm, Lestat and Tom Cruise. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing. BTW your new FF is going GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tina Frank: Hey remember that poor Sturgis made the promise to Mac…would you like to have an angry Mac chasing your six?…Harm would probably be in a daze after being told for about 7 minutes and it would be way too late for poor Sturgis to be saved…lol Although I too wish he would have said something. Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter :)

chawkchic: Happy New Year 2 you 2. I too miss when Sturgis and Harm where nicer to each other. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter :)

aserene: Glad you like the FF. Thanks so much for reading and hope you liked this chapter :)

xobabygurlxo: Thanks so much about the kickass :) :) I hope you liked this chapter…thanks so much for reviewing :)

Smackalicious: Hey thanks so much for taking the time and reviewing all 4 chapters. Hope you like this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

The Final Dance

Chapter 6

Jag and everyone in it doesn't belong to me.

I don't know much about hospitals, so most of the stuff in here is coming from my head and all I've seen on TV. In this FF, Mattie is still living with Harm, but it's progressing with her relationship with her dad. This is set after the episode 'Retrial'

* * *

Mac's ICU Room 

2059 Zulu (8:59 P.M.)

The doctors watched as the man cried and tenderly sang for the woman that had just passed away. Many times they had seen death and sorrow; it was so painful, yet so beautiful the way this man sang to her. As he was finishing the song the monitor started beeping. Slowly at first and then more strongly. The doctor and nurses rushed to Mac's side. They could only watch as she opened her eyes. She looked around and said…

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital Colonel Mackenzie. What's the last thing you remember?" said the doctor?

"Leaving Jag…and after that is all a blank to me." Said Mac

"That's the last thing you remember?" asked a really sad Harm

"Yea. Should I remember more? What happened to me anyway?" asked a curious Mac.

"Colonel you were in an accident. You were unconscious for a while and had us scared."

Said the doctor "Commander if you can leave for a moment I would like to check her."

"Sure. Mac I'll be outside if you need me." Said Harm and then he left.

As he went out of her room he gave a silent thanks to God.

After waiting a few minutes, the doctor came out.

"How is she?"

"Commander, she's a Very Lucky woman. Besides the few cuts and probably being a little sore tomorrow she'll be fine. You can go in now. I'll be checking on her later on." Said the doctor walking away

"Mac, how are you feeling?" asked Harm as he entered the room.

"Besides the headache, and my body hurting all over I feel fine. What are you doing here anyway?"

"You didn't expect me to be?"

"Oh, no is not that. I just thought you were going to go out with Alicia after winning your trial. I'm not keeping you from it…I hope. Did the hospital call you?" Said Mac

"Actually we had a argument and when you left I was following you. I saw when the car hit you and I went to your car and called the ambulance."

"Umm…you saved my life? Thanks for saving me."

"You probably would have done the same thing."

"What was the argument about?"

"I was asking you to dinner. You said no and that I should ask Alicia. That got me mad because it seemed like you wanted to push me towards her. We argued some more, you told me something that left me in shock and you left the parking lot. I followed you and I saw when the car hit your, so I ran to your car, called the ambulance, and you know the rest."

"Oh…" said Mac _Wonder what I said…I'm afraid to ask. No it's time when end this, one way or another. _"What did I say to leave you in shock?" asked Mac, fearing what she had said.

"You said…that your in love with me…is it true Mac?" asked Harm in a hopeful voice.

"Harm…" said Mac as she grabbed her head in pain.

"Mac? Are you ok?" asked Harm. Seeing Mac grab her head in pain, he ran to the door and called the nurse. He went back to her side "Mac? Mac? What is it?"

"Harm…" she said as she fainted.

* * *

Hey guys sorry to make it such a short chapter. I want to thank everyone for their reviews! 


End file.
